What You Know Can Kill
Think about your life for a second. Do you have a good job? Do you have a loving family? Were you able to achieve all the things you always dreamed of? If yes, then congratulations. You are being controlled. If you said that to me, I wouldn´t believe it either and would tell you to bother someone else. But after the events that happened to me... I don’t know if my actions really are my actions anymore. You might have probably heard of “out of body experiences”. It doesn’t happen to everyone, but those are the lucky ones, since they don’t know the truth. Those that get to experience it, mostly recall the same events. While sleeping, they were able to see their own body and after a while, woke up and acted as if nothing happened. Mostly. You see, there a few special ones, myself included, that are not only capable of being conscious during the event, but are also capable of travelling in their “astral form”. I’m not aware of any other reports about this, but I am absolutely sure that I’m not the only one. Because he told me. This had already happened to me before a couple of times, so I got accustomed to it. I could only look at myself and not much more. I couldn’t move nor could I speak. But the last time was different. The instant I realized I was out of my body, I was able to move. I was very surprised at this, because from what I read on the Internet and heard from doctors, this should never happen. But then I realized just how great of an opportunity this was to pass out. I explored my house by floating and passing through walls. Another strange thing was that I could see everything in the dark. Not like in night vision, but I could just see. As if some light was being shed on everything that I couldn’t trace the origin. I eventually got bored and when I noticed that there was no limit as to where I could “travel”, I decided to go outside. Instantly my happiness turned to despair. This world was nothing like my own. Clean and symmetric streets were now dirty and out of shape. Lamp posts that emitted yellow light were now casting a dark red resembling dried blood. The black sky with white stars was now the reverse, making me feel nauseous by just looking at it. But that wasn’t the worst part. When I saw the grotesque appearance of my neighbour next door, I felt like puking right then and there. His disproportioned legs made him completely crooked. He didn’t have any clothes, which showed its cut and ripped skin. His hair falling piece by piece. His eyes looking in different directions like a chameleon. His face contorted in such a way that looked like someone melted it and tried to reconfigure it. In fact, if it wasn’t by him standing in front of his house, I would never even guess it was him. I don’t know what crossed my mind, but I decided it was a good idea to approach him, instead of floating back to my room. Every inch I moved towards him the more I sensed something bad was going to happen. I eventually made it to him, trying to get his attention. He remained motionless and reaction less for a few minutes until I heard it. That loud, heart piercing shriek trespassed me. I recoiled in terror, but my neighbour didn’t so much as flinch in horror. In fact, he even signalled me to follow him inside his house. Since I had no better ideas, I followed him. Right before the door closed, I caught a glimpse of the origin of the sound. I just managed to take a quick look at its dark shadow, but that was enough to make my neighbour look like a kitten, compared to it. The hell-like outside was now in contrast with the normal inside of his home. He didn’t say a single word as he limped his way upstairs. I followed him, still in a state of confusion, as he led me towards his bed room. I was somewhat astonished to find out that my “real” neighbour was sleeping in his bed. Even before I could question this being, he spoke in a low, relaxing, almost hypnotizing voice. “I see that you were able to make your way into this world. You aren’t allowed to be here. Go back and let us go on our business.” “Business? What type of business are you talking about” I questioned him. “The business of manipulation.” I shrivelled a bit at his words. “As you already saw, this place is an alternate reality of your world. There are many names for it, the most common one your people use is hell. That is not right, but it isn’t totally wrong, either. You control your society with rules capable of achieving order, even though it’s not perfect. This world is, however, a distorted mirrored version of your world. We prefer chaos over order, anarchy over society and evil over good. But like your world, this one isn’t perfect. That’s why I didn’t kill and mangle you at first sight.” “But why am I not allowed in here? Why do you share similarities with my neighbour? What the hell am I even doing here?!” I kept inquiring, hoping to get some answers. “If you insist on getting answers, I will give them to you. But the truth may not be pretty. “Our worlds, and everything in it, are connected. They are contrasting to keep the balance of the Universe. I am the “chaos” counterpart of your neighbour. Everything is linked in life and death. I control almost every aspect of his life. The more evil I do here while he’s sleeping, the more good he will do when I’m sleeping, and vice-versa. The only reason the houses remain the same, is because they are portals. We are the only ones capable using them but every now and then, a human with the same power appears and uses them. While you are here, your “chaos” counterpart swapped places with you and is sleeping in your world. That is why you need to leave. Just imagine the damage he will do if he wakes up in your world.” “Okay, I will go. But before I leave, just one more question. Who was the counterpart of the creature from before?” Almost instantly after I said that, the shriek returned. And with that a loud bang at the door. “You idiot! Now I have to explain myself to it! Just leave! I will distract it and you can escape from the back door. Never come back again!” I did as he asked and left. While floating to my house, I could hear him pleading to the beast in another language. I twisted the doorknob to my home and as I entered, I heard that same shriek accompanied by screams and shortly after dead silence. I went to my bedroom as fast as possible. When I got in, I could almost feel a gravitational force pulling me to the bed, but first I went to the window to see what had happened, but I wasn’t fast enough. I saw a huge trail of what I assumed was blue blood going into an alley. Just before it got out of sight, I saw that same shadow, this time dragging something in its right limb. I couldn’t even call it an arm. I woke up drenched in sweat after the previous events. I tried to do research about it but I couldn’t find anything relevant. I turned on the TV in the news, ate breakfast and just before I turned it off, something appeared on screen. Apparently, my neighbour was missing from his home. Someone noticed a huge trail of blood at his doorstep leading into a back alley which ended in a giant pool. Although what happened was tragic, now that I will never know the answer, that question will forever plague my mind. Who was the counterpart of that creature? Category:Beings